


“Don’t babe me!”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [37]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rimming, Teasing, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Kuroo interrupts Tsukishima whilst he is cooking because he was getting ‘hungry’
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 8
Kudos: 274





	“Don’t babe me!”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liamdoesmcpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdoesmcpe/gifts).



> I was uploading this right in front of my mother 
> 
> I can’t believe I haven’t written about these dorks the fuck?

It was a nice calm evening, Tsukishima was preparing dinner for him and Kuroo. He listened to his music whilst he chopped up the salad, humming quietly to the melody. 

“What are you making?” Kuroo asks, snaking an arm around his lover’s waist, rubbing the spot his hand rested on.  
“Your favourite.” Tsukishima replies, sighing lightly in annoyance as his personal space is being invaded.  
“You’re such a good wifey!” The raven jokes, squeezing the salt-filled blond into a tight side hug.  
“Don’t call me wifey!” Kei grabs a wooden spoon and smacks Kuroo’s hand from his waist, glaring at him in the process.  
“Is my wifey frustrated?” Tetsurou whispers in his ear, he positions himself behind his boyfriend and places both his hands on his arse, kneading softly at the muscles.  
“I’m cooking.” Tsukishima huffs, clearly getting fed up with his boyfriend’s teasing. 

A cold hand enters Kei’s sweatpants, he hisses at the sensation of the ice cold hand groping his arse.  
“Kuroo, I’m coo-cooking.” He chokes out, Kuroo places two of his fingers against his hole, entering just the tips and spreading them.  
“Well I don’t see you cooking.” Kuroo teases, leaning over to see Tsukishima with sweat running down his forehead with a huge blush on his cheeks and nose. “Come on, I’m really hungry.” He adds his fingers in, thrusting his long, slender fingers till he is knuckle deep.  
“Kur-Kuroo~ please! I’m cooking!” The blond moans, bending further down unconsciously to feel Kuroo’s skilled finger deeper inside of him. Tetsurou takes his fingers out, Tsukishima lets out a sigh of relief. “Than-what are you doing?!” 

“I’m getting hungry.” The raven smirks, he spreads Tsukishima’s cheeks apart and places his lips on his swelling rim. Gently he kisses at the muscles, he hums at the taste of his boyfriend.  
“Oh~ God!” Kei screams, gripping on the counter till his knuckles turn white. Teasingly Kuroo licks a stripe across his rim with just the tip of his tongue, his hole twitches at the feeling. Shoving two fingers inside his hole, Kuroo includes his tongue, circling it around. Tsukishima rests his forehead on the surface, huffing and panting out heavily, trickles of saliva drip from his mouth. Tightly his hole clenches around Kuroo’s fingers and tongue as he pumps both his fingers and his tongue in and out of the crevice.  
“So tasty!” Kuroo mumbles against him, sending vibrations through the blond’s body.  
“Kuroo~ just-just~ah!” Kei throws his head back and lets out a loud moan, making Tsukishima’s throat feel sore and coarse. 

“Just what?” Kuroo gets up from his kneeling position, he hugs Tsukishima from behind, roaming his hands up his shirt. He rubs all over his skinny torso, edging his hands up to his lover’s nipples. Gingerly he hovers his fingers over the delicate area, just using his fingertips to play with the hardening nipples.  
“Ju-nghh Kuroo let m-ah!” Kei whimpers out, Kuroo presses his fingers down harshly to prevent his boyfriend from speaking.  
“What do you want, Kei?” Kuroo continues to tease his boyfriend’s nipples and nibbles on the back of his neck, biting and kissing at the sensitive area. He twists and twirls the nipples in unison, Tsukishima’s cock twitched and stained the cupboard with precum.  
“I’m getting impatient, Kei. Tell me what you want.” The raven releases one of his hands from his nipples and uses it to play with the blond’s overflowing cock. “Tell me, Kei.” He whispers, licking the tender area under his ear. 

“Fuck me, Kuroo, please!” 

Kuroo unzips his trousers, pulling out his cock and pumping it.  
“Shit-“ The raven grunts, dipping the tip inside him, the walls instantly wrap around him. “You’re so tight.” Tetsurou comments through gritted teeth as he pushes all of himself in with great difficulty, the grip on his boyfriend’s slim waist getting tougher with each inch that enters him.  
“Kuroo!” Tsukishima cries out, his voice hoarse, he feels the side of the raven’s cock glide against his prostate. “Kiss me!” He demands, holding back a loud screeching moan. Immediately Kuroo latches his lips in his boyfriend’s ajar mouth, entering his tongue in his mouth, sliding his tongue against his as he thrusts his hips at a slow pace, gradually speeding it up as he gets more and more aroused. 

“You’re so sexy, Kei.” Kuroo moans, resting his head between Tsukishima’s shoulder blades, placing soft kisses along his spine. Tightly he holds one of Kei’s arms back as he thrusts upward into him, giving the latter no space to breathe. Continuously he hits his prostate, stimulating the spot with his leaking tip.  
“I th-I’m gonna cum!” Tsukishima announces balling his hands into fists and tightening around Kuroo’s cock, bucking his hips back and forth till he cums all over the cabinet.  
“Shit you didn’t have to fucking tighten so suddenly!” Kuroo groans, biting down brutally on Kei’s shoulder as he spills his cum in his hole. 

-

“Don’t expect me to fucking cook now,” Kei pulls up his trousers and grabs one of the wooden spoons. “You fucking cook.”  
“Babe!” Kuroo whines, chasing after his boyfriend.  
“Don’t babe me!”  
/>  


Yall feel this pain

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter, DM me your suggestions 
> 
> [ @writinghaikyuu](https://mobile.twitter.com/writinghaikyuu)


End file.
